The purpose of this study is to compare the number of aphereses required to harvest at least 5 x 10 6 CD34+ cells/kg actual body weight using either Human Stem Cell Factor in combination with Filgrastim or Filgrastim alone for mobilization of progenitor cells in patients with heavily pretreated relapsed Non-Hodgkins Lymphona (NHL) of Hodgkin's Disease (HD).